User blog:John Breasly/A Letter to Those Who Judge My Decisions Concerning the League of Independent Nations
Dearest "Friends" from neighbooring countries, It would seem rallying cries against me have sparked up as my country made a unanimous decision to leave the LIN until it can reform. My representatives have been slandered, verbally attacked, and been made fools of. When returning from an untimely disruption, I found hell. I did what was best for my country, to keep us from falling into anarchy. Soon after, the Chairman, Jeremiah Octavius Pond-Garland, resigned his position, realizing the loss of his only real asset. I stomp my foot down and say this: Great Britain is a world power, no asset of yours to use as a fall-back in the event of a war! We will not be used as some protecting title! Now that we have left, the slandering from France's "king" has only increased, and the hatred towards us has grown. Duchess Grace Goldtimbers attempts to reform France, and after the words of Jaques Goldtimbers-Swordmenace, I agree. I never opposed her reign, but I do support it now. The only countries who showed not slander but indifference towards our departure, shall be offered an unconditional alliance. Those few countries would be the following: The Holy Roman Empire (whom was never my enemy), Holland, the Barbary Coast, the Kalmar Union, and Japan. The leaders of those five nations shall be receiving messages soon to meet on the grounds of a treaty. Moving away from that topic, I would like to return to the League of Independent Nations. Whilst Mcroberts was not at all a representative, he drove a good point: no war. And, while he might not have had my same reasoning, I agree. Great Britain will have no part in a world war between Spain and the League of Independent Nations. Should there be a war, we will not be a protector of those nations who would fight alongside us, whilst their leaders hid behind us. Should we go to war, we ourselves would fight, not under the name of an organization attempting to gain fame. Yes, Great Britain has allies. Yes, we need allies. But we are proud people, and we do not submit to actions forced upon us! Until the League of Independent Nations goes into a serious reform, Great Britain will have no part in it. I do not denounce Garland, nor do I promote Mallace. I admit to my thoughts of overtaking the LIN as chairman. I explained these thoughts to Garland, and he threatened to remove me. I stepped back, and allowed him to have his fun. Where did it get us? Yes, I had thoughts of overtaking them. But the chances of me acting on them were zero to none. Now that Andrew Mallace has risen to the call, perhaps more order can be attained. While Garland's cause was unexplainably noble and just, I do not feel he was fit as chairman. I give my prayers out to those choosing to help the LIN through reform, and I wish you all good luck. Perhaps, when the LIN's "controlling actions" have become more just, I may rejoin. Until then, I denounce any activity with the LIN. Signed, George Augustus II, King of Great Britain & Ireland, Arch-Treasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg Category:Blog posts